1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool set, and more particularly to a vivid three-dimensional illustrated card tool set.
2. Description of Related Art
Illustrated cards such as greeting cards and Christmas cards are popular.
One type of conventional illustrated card has a base and provides three-dimensional effect by attaching small, u-shaped wire, decorations to the base to enhance features on the card and make the illustrated card more vivid. However, the decorations have to be fabricated and installed manually on the base. The fabrication and installation of the decorations is tedious and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vivid three-dimensional illustrated card tool set for assembling a vivid three-dimensional illustrated card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.